<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shame Season 1, Episode 6: He Doesn't Deserve You by ketterdamrooftops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618377">Shame Season 1, Episode 6: He Doesn't Deserve You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops'>ketterdamrooftops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM San Francisco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode six!!! thanks so much to everyone who has kept on reading i love u all so much, Multi, here's to the season's halfway point!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:06:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.</p><p>Except there's one small setback.</p><p>She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.</p><p>With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.</p><p>In-Universe Time Frame: Late January - Late April</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Hwang/Maya Rosen-Cline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SHAME | SKAM San Francisco Season 1 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Text Convo: Maya and Leo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've decided to start adding in more text conversations between characters for added clarity, especially since texts are often referenced in clips. i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ride or die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SIX, CLIP ONE - </span>
  <em>
    <span>RIDE OR DIE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>EXT. SUPER CUE CAFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clip opens on a wide shot of the Super Cue Cafe bubble tea shop on Taraval Street. Through the large floor-to-ceiling windows, we see Maya sitting on one of the high orange stools at the small counter that faces the street. She swirls her straw through the plastic film lid of her tea, but doesn’t drink it. Another tea sits next to her, unopened. She stares blankly out the window, watching the cars pass by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TITLE: SATURDAY, 1:14 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. SUPER CUE CAFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, we hear the jingle of the cafe door opening. Maya looks towards the source of the noise to see Leo walking in. He immediately spots Maya and sits down at the counter next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, Leo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey. You get my tea?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slides him a cup filled with an opaque lavender liquid and black tapioca pearls before turning back to look out the window. There’s a beat of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you get a straw?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya snaps out of her daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, uh, yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hands him a large, plastic-wrapped straw. There’s another beat of awkward silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya turns to look at Leo, face blank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you, uh… Are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya chuckles self-consciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y-Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reason. You just seem a little out of it, I guess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya sits up a little bit straighter, as if trying to prove her own words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! Sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo begins to unwrap his straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, no. Nothing in particular. I just thought it’d be nice to get boba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo nods as he stabs the lid of his tea with his straw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool. Thanks for paying for mine, by the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo takes a long sip, as does Maya. There’s another beat of silence, but this time, it’s peaceful rather than awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, uh, what’d you do after school yesterday?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not much. My mom and I made a cake for my Dad’s birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya looks into Leo’s eyes as if trying to deduce whether or not he’s telling the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nice. So, you just stayed at home, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, yeah. What ‘bout you? Did I miss something last night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! No. I, uh, I just... wanted to hear what you were up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo squints his eyes at her, clearly suspicious. Maya looks down at her tea self-consciously. She takes a couple deep breaths, and forces herself to look up at Leo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I...I think Matthew was hanging out with Katya. I was wondering if you knew anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo’s expression turns from one of suspicion to one of concern for his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I had no idea. What makes you think that they were together? Did you see them somewhere? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. I...I know this is gonna sound paranoid, but Matt called me last night to cancel some plans that we had made for dinner, and I heard this--this voice in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did you ask him who it was?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. He said it was Tori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, then it probably was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was friends with Katya for years. I know her voice when I hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo turns to look out the window, sipping on his tea as he thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think you should confront him, then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I--I would, but it’s just that every time I try to talk to Matt about something like this, he gets super pissed. He says that I don’t trust him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo takes a long sip and lets out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then why are you guys still together?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya turns back to look at Leo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo puts down his drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, Matt is like, my ride or die. But I really don’t think that you should be together if you feel like you can’t trust him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think I should trust him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo takes a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m not saying that you should or shouldn’t trust him...but I think that there’s another option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah? What is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LEO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go and talk to Katya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whoo! this quarantine really is making me write more, it's great! expect more frequent updates now, as writing is one of the few things that i can do while stuck inside. as always, leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed!! it really helps a ton. also, recommend my work to your friends! the number of hits i get has gone down for each work that i upload.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>asb nick can have little a rights. as a treat.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SIX, CLIP TWO - </span>
  <em>
    <span>SMILE</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>EXT. ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL COURTYARD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MUSIC CUE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Love Club </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Lorde</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya, Reina, and Hailey are sitting at their usual table in the back courtyard of Lincoln. Across the yard, Matt and Leo sit on the top of the steps. Over by the entrance to the main school building, Katya and Chloe lean against the wall, chatting. Back at the girl squad’s table, Hailey is talking animatedly to Reina and Maya. However, Maya isn’t paying much attention to what Hailey is saying, instead, she is gazing over at Katya and Chloe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TITLE: MONDAY, 12:11 PM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So yeah, I think that I’m gonna go out with him again some time next week, because Friday night was </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was movie-level shit, I swear to god. I kinda get the feeling like this might become something, like, serious, you know? I know it’s kinda early to be saying things like that, but, like, I’m pretty sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya drags her eyes away from Katya and Chloe when she hears her phone buzz. It’s a text from Matt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT: look up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looks up from her phone towards where Matt and Leo are sitting. Matt blows her a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, did you two...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya lets out a mirthless chuckle at Matt, frowning. Matt tilts his head to the side, doing puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N-No. Well, we were going to. I mean, he took me back to his house and we were making out on his bed, right? So we were making out on his bed, and he had pushed up my dress, and he had... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey starts to giggle, her face going pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had his hand down my underwear, and oh--oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya doesn’t respond to Matt’s pleading face, crossing her arms. Matt pulls down the corners of his mouth, doing an exaggerated frown. Maya turns away from him, back towards the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile tugs at the corners of Reina’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fingered you, didn’t he. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey’s face turns bright red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh...yup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s phone buzzes once more, and she grudgingly picks it up. She’s got another text from Matt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT: smile for me :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya furrows her brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>came. And like, I get why every girl who sleeps with him does. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA: do it yourself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT: i already am lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looks up to see Matt smiling warmly at her. She puts on an exaggerated, forced smile in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like, he didn’t actually, like, put his dick in me or anything, but I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Like, he was just about to unzip his pants when we heard the front door open and he made me leave, and I swear to god, he was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT: come on </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT: dont be like that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya doesn’t respond, only lets out a loud sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT: fine. text me when you want to start acting like my gf again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s frown hardens into a glare. She clicks off her phone and shoves it into her pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reina rushes to quiet Hailey, who has started to talk at a volume that is much too loud for a conversation about someone’s genitalia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, shh… you can’t just go around yelling about Eli’s dick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why not?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reina laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it’s his </span>
  <em>
    <span>dick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s kind of a private thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> private. He probably talks about me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends. What, are only guys allowed to talk about the people that they hook up with? Like, I don’t know about you, but I support women’s equality, and I think that this is a part of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reina laughs in disbelief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saying that women should be able to objectify men because men talk about women like they're sex dolls isn’t equality. It’s just, like, making a shitty behavior more widespread. Anyway, I’m glad that it was good for you. I think that should be the main priority, honestly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, totally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the girls hear the sound of a camera shutter from across the courtyard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MUSIC CUE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Say So </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Doja Cat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera cuts to a slow-mo of Halima and Nick, who are making their way towards the girls’ table. Halima is doing a runway walk, striking a multitude of badass poses. Nick follows her, flashing pictures with a brand new Nikon D3500 DSLR camera. The flash reflects off of Halima’s jewelry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya, Reina, and Hailey look over in a combination of shock and awe. Hailey’s eyes grow wide as she spots the camera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my god, where did you get that? Those cameras cost, like, four hundred dollars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halima looks at the camera proudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I used some of the money that Nick and I raised from selling clothes to Buffalo Exchange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey looks a bit unnerved, but she’s grateful nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awesome! So, you can just Venmo me the cash that’s left over, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey is taken aback.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do you mean, no?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Halima sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the Buffalo Exchange people haven’t sent me the whole check yet. They just took the clothes and gave me a price estimate. The Buffalo Exchange people have to pay me before I can pay you. What, do you think I can just Venmo you money that doesn’t exist?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hailey looks down, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Eli, ASB Nick, and a couple other junior-year boys walk by. At the sight of Eli, Hailey’s face lights up. She gives him a wave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hi Eli!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eli briefly glances in her direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ELIJAH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(unenthusiastically)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile on Hailey’s face begins to disappear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Eli continues to leg it towards the basketball courts, ASB Nick walks with his usual slow swagger. He looks at Maya and gives her a sly smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sup, Maya?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya glances at Reina before answering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uh, not much. You?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m chill, I’m chill. Uh, I’m having a party at my house on Saturday night for my birthday. A costume party. It’d be sick if you guys could come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looks back at the rest of the girls. Halima shrugs. Hailey looks at Maya expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! Uh...we might be able to--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’ll be there. Thanks so much for inviting us!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya turns to face Hailey, whose face is positively lit up in excitement. ASB Nick nods, smirking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright. I’ll see you there, I guess. Bye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya smiles to herself, when all of a sudden her gaze falls on Matt. He gives her a small half-smile. Maya looks back down at the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! as always, if you enjoyed this chapter, leave comments and/or kudos, and be sure to follow me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, i realized that in my previous clips where i have included a bus stop, i have made a slight error.  the stop which i normally reference is not a bus stop at all, it is actually a stop for light rail trains and trolley coaches, as they are more widely used in SF because of the amount of sharp turns and hills. so, for previous clips, just pretend that the characters were waiting for/riding on light rail instead of buses (oops!).  also, important definition: Muni is the nickname for the SF Municipal Railway, SF's public transit system.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SIX, CLIP THREE - </span>
  <em>
    <span>CONFIDENCE</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>EXT. TARAVAL &amp; 23rd STREET MUNI STOP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya is standing at the MUNI light rail stop on Taraval Street, leaning against the glass back of the shelter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TITLE: TUESDAY, 3:48 PM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s looking at something on her phone when Matt walks up beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, babe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in for a kiss, trying to make up for their spat at lunch, but Maya recoils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh. You smell like an ashtray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt pulls back, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh? What’s wrong?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya doesn’t answer. She turns away from Matt, gazing down the street. Far off in the distance, she can just barely make out the grey-blue rectangle of the Pacific Ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt sighs, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Em, why do you have to be like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya pulls her eyes away from the horizon and slowly turns back towards Matt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I...I think there’s something going on between you and Katya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt straightens, his brow furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, are you still hung up on what happened in Tahoe?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No! No, I...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya takes a deep breath, squaring her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard her voice in the background when you called to cancel dinner on Friday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt looks exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I already told you, Maya, that was Tori. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looks Matt dead in the eyes, her expression hardening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why would she try to talk to you if she knew you were calling me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt huffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know I was talking to you. She thought I was talking to our mom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s expression hardens further into one of incredulity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But your mom was at home. You said that you had to help her with something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, I did. I had to help her later. She hadn’t actually come home yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya lets out a mirthless chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do you keep lying to me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya lets out an enormous sigh, leaning her head back against the glass of the shelter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This--This isn’t working. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What isn’t working?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya refuses to meet Matt’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This. All of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt gazes out into the street as he lets Maya’s words sink in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you want us to take a break?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can tell that’s what you want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What? When have I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> said that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You haven’t said it, like, out loud, but it’s just...God, I don’t know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence. Matt shakes his head in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You really need to have some confidence in yourself, Em. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya looks at Matt in shock, clearly offended by what he’s said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I wish that you would just tell the fucking truth for once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Maya gets up and starts to walk to the end of the concrete island that makes up the Muni stop. Matt grabs on to her arm before she can enter the crosswalk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look, I--I’m sorry, okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you were actually sorry, you would admit that you were lying to me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maya, I can’t say I was lying if I wasn’t. You’re just gonna have to trust me on this, okay? I wanna actually have a legit conversation with you, but that’s not gonna happen if you don’t listen to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maya’s face starts to soften slightly, but she’s still frowning. Matt grabs her hand, and swings it back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The camera cuts to a wider shot of the pair on the end of the island. We can’t hear any of their dialogue, but we can see Maya’s face soften as Matt continues to talk to her. Suddenly, the tram comes, blocking them both from view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this clip, or if you have constructive criticism! i'm always open to suggestions, and they help me refine my work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nobody's honest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in which halima is a good friend, and i actually manage to write two clips in a day!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SIX, CLIP FOUR - </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOBODY’S HONEST</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. HALLWAY, ABRAHAM LINCOLN HIGH SCHOOL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Students mill about the halls of ALHS, getting things from their lockers, going to other classrooms, heading to the cafeteria, and simply talking with their friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TITLE: FRIDAY, 11:59 AM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey opens her locker and deposits her books inside, then begins to search for something buried underneath the various belongings shoved inside the small space. Maya, Reina, Halima, and Nick lean against the adjacent lockers, waiting for Hailey to finish up. After a short moment of rustling and clanging against the metal walls of her locker, Hailey pulls out a tube of lip gloss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Got it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She unscrews the lid of the tube, and then pulls out her phone to use as a mirror while she applies the gloss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey, you got the drinks for ASB Nick’s party, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey finishes applying the gloss, rolling her lips together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, not yet. I asked Eli to tell his brother to pick them up for us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sick. Did he say yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey closes the tube of lip gloss and puts it back in her locker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know. He hasn’t gotten back to me yet. He’s been really busy with student council stuff this week, so we haven’t really had a chance to talk to each other since last Friday. He added me on Snapchat, though. I snapped him a titty pic last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey closes her locker, only to see the other girls staring at her in disbelief. They definitely weren’t expecting Hailey to be so forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What? Eli likes girls who aren’t afraid to show off their bodies. He thinks it’s hot when you're confident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girls stand in silence, not quite sure what to make of the whole situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, uh, what did he reply to your snap?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he didn’t. He took a screenshot, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halima’s brow furrows. She takes a deep breath, then gets up from the wall and walks over to Hailey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, Hailey...he’s not interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey’s eyes widen, her face going red. Nick goes and stands by her side. Maya stands up off the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halima turns to look at her, her gaze stony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent him </span>
  <em>
    <span>nudes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he didn’t even respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey fidgets, trying to act confident despite Halima’s proclamation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HAILEY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(shakily)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s--He’s just playing hard to get. He’s trying to make me more interested in him, because he wants to go out with me again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halima rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not playing hard to get, Hailey. He’s playing “not actually that into you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hailey’s face grows even redder, and tears begin to well up in her eyes. Without saying another word, she turns and half-walks, half-runs down the hallway and out of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girls stare at Halima awkwardly, not one of them venturing to speak up. Halima sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, I...I had to tell her. I mean, we’re her friends. If we didn’t tell her, nobody else would. She’d just keep sending pictures of her tits to a guy who’s lying to her so he can get in her pants. He’s being a dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reina nods in agreement, her eyes trained on the end of the hallway. Maya is still skeptical, as is Nick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you can’t know for certain that he’s lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know, but he just doesn’t seem like the most trustworthy guy out there, you know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, yeah, but you can’t just go around saying that someone is lying without having any actual proof to back you up. Sometimes you just have to give people the benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Hey, nobody’s honest one hundred percent of the time. Especially not guys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you mean? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guys will always make excuses for being shitty, even when those excuses don’t even make any sense, and then they’ll get pissed at you for suspecting that there might be something else going on. And when they apologize to you, they never actually mean it. They just want you to feel like you can’t leave them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halima looks down the hallway to where Hailey ran off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>HALIMA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just wait. He’s gonna break her heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, leave comments, kudos, and concrit if you enjoyed! find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happy birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm...i'm really proud of this clip!! it was super fun to write, and i hope that you guys enjoy it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SIX, CLIP FIVE - </span>
  <em>
    <span>HAPPY BIRTHDAY</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>INT. ASB NICK’S HOUSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MUSIC CUE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Die Young - </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kesha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clip opens on ASB Nick’s living room, which is absolutely packed with people. Near the center of the room, Eli, dressed up as Al Capone, dances with Chloe, who is dressed up as Regina from Mean Girls. Hailey, dressed up as an angel, dances alongside them, her halo bouncing awkwardly. Over near the kitchen, Halima, dressed as Wednesday Addams, chats to a couple of upperclassman guys. Next to the couch, Reina, dressed as a 1920’s flapper, and Nick, dressed up as Beetlejuice, dance wildly. Maya sits alone on the couch, drinking a beer, but not dancing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TITLE: SATURDAY, 8:37 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya is dressed up as Electra Heart. Her hair is completely done up in rollers and sprayed lightly with white hair color. She’s wearing 60s-style fake eyelashes, soft pink lipstick, and a tiny black heart on her left cheek. Maya tugs at the straps of her frilly pink slip dress as she sips her beer. Reina and Nick dance over to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya? Why aren’t you dancing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t really feel like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick cackles, her green-sprayed hair flapping about her face. She's already had a little bit too much to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maya. It’s a party!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reina holds out her arm for Maya to take. She makes a beckoning motion with her hand as she bounces to the music. Maya gives Reina a begrudging yet affectionate smirk, and takes her hand. Reina leads Maya in dancing, and just for a moment, Maya forgets about Katya and Matt, and Eli and Hailey, and simply lets herself get lost in the music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The illusion is broken when Maya’s phone buzzes. She lets go of Reina’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry, I gotta take this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>REINA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, no problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya walks back over to the couch and sits down. She’s gotten a boatload of texts from Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT: i hope that u r having fun at that party</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT: u r def the prettiest one there lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT: u cute </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT: 💕💖💗💘💓💕💖</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya doesn’t smile, just clicks her phone off and gets up to go join Reina and Nick. But just as she is about to stand up, she spots Katya by the bar, dressed as Audrey Hepburn, looking like she walked straight out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breakfast at Tiffany’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Remembering Leo’s words, she stands up and walks over to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MUSIC CUE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>How to Be a Heartbreaker </span>
  </em>
  <span>- MARINA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, Kat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya whirls around. Upon seeing Maya, she glares.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>KATYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you want? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I, uh... I just have a question. Were you with Matt on Friday night last week?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya thinks, or perhaps pretends to think, before replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KATYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh, yeah. Yeah, I was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya’s face falls. She tenses up, willing herself not to cry. Katya tilts her head to the side, dripping with fake sympathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KATYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he didn’t tell you? That must really suck for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya glares at the other girl, tears threatening to spill over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go fuck yourself, Kat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya is unmoved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>KATYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck you too, Em.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya doesn’t respond, only turns and walks away from the bar. She briefly glances at Reina and Nick, who are still dancing in the living room, but she doesn’t go to join them. She continues down the dark, unlit hallway until she finds a spare bedroom. She opens the door and flicks on the bedside lamp, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the bed. She wipes away the tears that have started to fall down her cheeks, and pulls out her phone to text Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA: u can cut the shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA: kat told me EVERYTHING </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clicks her phone off and sets it down beside her. She begins to cry in earnest, tears catching on her fake lashes before sliding down her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, we hear the sound of the door opening, followed by a voice. Maya looks up to see ASB Nick, dressed as Jack from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, talking on the phone with someone. He hasn’t yet noticed her sitting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Listen, can I talk to you later? I’m in the middle of my birthday party. Okay. Uh-huh. Yeah, I’ll see you on Monday. Bye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick clicks off his phone and turns to go leave, but stops when he sees Maya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, uh, Maya. Sorry for walking in on you. I didn’t see you there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s about to open the door when he notices Maya’s tears. He closes the door again and sits down beside her on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey...are you okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya opens her mouth to respond, but is interrupted by the sound of her phone buzzing. The caller ID flashes across the screen: Matt. Nick looks down at the phone, then back at Maya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who’s Matt?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya looks down at her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s my, uh...he’s my boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What, are you not sure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N-No, he is, but...we’re kind of in a bad place right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick nods solemnly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s--It’s okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns away from Nick just as another wave of tears spill down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, hey…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves closer to Maya, wrapping an arm around her. Against her better judgement, she leans into the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what? He doesn’t deserve you. Not at all. Not if he’s making such a beautiful girl like you cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya looks up at Nick, who is looking at her with such earnest sympathy and kindness that all other thoughts fly out of her head. She leans in and kisses him. Nick doesn’t fight it--instead, he kisses her back. He wraps his other arm around her waist, and is about to place her down on her back, but Maya pushes him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>S-Stop, I-I can’t--I can’t do this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick looks surprised, but lets her go all the same. At that moment, an absurdly beautiful girl dressed as Rose walks into the room. Nick’s girlfriend, GABI CABRERA. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nick? I’ve been looking for you for, like, twenty minutes. What were you doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick gestures to Maya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya got into a fight with her boyfriend. She’s a sophomore, I was just helping to cheer her up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabi looks at Maya with pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry about that, Maya. I’m Gabi, by the way. Nick’s girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the word “girlfriend,” Maya forces herself to not look shocked. She looks up at Gabi and gives her a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nice to meet you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nick stands up, heading for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ASB NICK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think you should talk to her a little, Maya. She’s better at the relationship stuff than I am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabi gives him a peck on the cheek as he walks out. Maya fidgets with the hem of her dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t have to stay. I...I’m fine, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it’s okay. I know what it’s like to fight with your boyfriend. Dating is rough when you’re an underclassman. Everyone is still just trying to figure out who they are. You’re gonna see that some people are way different from who you thought they were, your boyfriend included. I mean, my boyfriend in sophomore year was a total shithead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya laughs softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, totally. He cheated on me five different times, with five different girls, all without any of us knowing. It sucked. But... it got better. I met Nick, and I finally found a guy who actually listened to me and cared about what I thought. Upperclassmen are just more mature, you know? Like, I can talk to Nick about anything. I trust him more than anyone else in my life. Even more than my parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you a junior?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but a ton of stuff happens between sophomore and junior year. Just...don’t take relationships too seriously, okay? I mean, You’re fifteen, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. You still have your whole life ahead of you. Your high school boyfriend isn’t the be-all and end-all. Don’t let him stand in the way of doing what you want to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya wipes the remaining tears from her cheeks, narrowly missing the heart below her left eye. Gabi puts her hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, it’s Nick’s birthday, there’s a cool-ass party going on out there, and instead you’re sitting in here like a sad doll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya smiles softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what? We’re gonna go back out there, and we’re going to have an amazing night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya smiles, but shakes her head all the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks so much, but I--I don’t really feel all that great. I think it might be better if I just went home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabi looks into Maya’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya nods. Gabi pulls her into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>GABI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s gonna get better, ok? Trust me. And get home safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks. I will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya gets up and heads for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MUSIC CUE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Brightside - </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Killers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya walks down the dark hallway and back into the living room. Reina and Nick are still dancing next to the couch, screaming along to the song. Maya steps past them and heads over to the couch, picking up her bag, and switching out her heels for a pair of black Vans. As she turns and heads for the door, she catches sight of Hailey, who is sitting in the corner of the room looking distraught. Maya tries to find the subject of Hailey’s woes, and it doesn’t take very long: across the room, Eli had Chloe pushed up against a wall, kissing her passionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya gives Hailey a sympathetic glance before walking out the front door, the muffled sounds of The Killers and a bunch of drunk, partying teenagers following her as she ventures out into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, if you enjoyed this clip, please leave comments and/or kudos, and if you didn't please give me suggestions as to how i can improve! </p><p>also, if you like the soundtrack, don't worry! i've compiled all the songs from this season into a nice spotify playlist that you can find here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32TdBfIPnRDsbfB3iQhbJI?si=GwPQQSMpQ06mspnFDdY-Dw</p><p>find me on tumblr @kafkaesquegf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. M&M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's official--i think this is the fastest that i have ever completed an episode. also, i'd like to give a huge thank you to all the new readers that i've gotten in the last few days.  your support means the world to me, and it's really revitalized by interest and love for this project. you guys are amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>SHAME: EPISODE SIX, CLIP SIX - M&amp;M</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MUSIC CUE: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Green </span>
  </em>
  <span>- Cavetown</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya walks down Ulloa Street, the yellow-orange glow from the street lamps glinting off the glittery pink high heels she carries in her right hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>TITLE: SATURDAY, 9:22 PM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turns the corner onto Allston, she sees a familiar face sitting on her front step. Matt. Maya walks up to him, not meeting his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like your costume. It’s that singer you like, yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Marina. Well, Electra Heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya goes and sits down next to Matt on the step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t think you would recognize it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt looks at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em, it’s like, one of your favorite albums. You really think I wouldn’t be able to guess who it is?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya doesn’t respond, she just chuckles softly. The pair sit on the front step in silence, listening to the sounds of the cars as they pass by on always-busy 19th Street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t think I could ever break up with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya hums in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know Kat’s brother? Adam?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a dealer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya looks over at Matt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dealer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weed dealer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya sits up a bit straighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know that you had started smoking pot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve been smoking for a couple weeks now. Don’t you remember Tahoe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya thinks for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, I was at Adam’s place on Friday night to pick up some stuff. And then Kat just showed up out of nowhere--her brother told me that she was supposed to be out with Chloe. I didn’t want to say anything to you about it, because I knew that you and Kat aren’t exactly on great terms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you decided to lie to me instead?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, I was an idiot. And Maya?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya turns to look at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nothing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, between me and Katya. And there will never be anything between us ever again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MAYA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. It was dumb, it was super fucking dumb for me to lie to you, Em. But it hurt me to see that you thought there was something going on between me and Kat. I trust you completely, I just wish that you could do the same for me. I would never do anything that could split us apart, okay? It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>us, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Maya. M&amp;M until the end, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya nods, and leans her head against his shoulder. Matt glances down at her, and worry dances across his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MATT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t cry, Em. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maya doesn’t respond. The look on her face isn’t one of sadness--it’s one of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>FADE OUT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CREDITS</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed this clip, and leave suggestions and constructive criticism if you didn't!</p><p>tumblr: kafkaesquegf.tumblr.com</p><p>remake soundtrack: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32TdBfIPnRDsbfB3iQhbJI?si=K1EqbZmKRBGUZr_lFc3RMQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>